Melodies of the Soul
by Dulcis Memoria
Summary: [KanoneEyes] The only reaction he received from Eyes was a smile, a genuine one. Even so, he understood what it meant. After all, actions speak louder than words, and sometimes, words are needless to express feelings.


- Title -

Melodies of the Soul

- Pairing -

Kanone + Eyes

* * *

Eyes Rutherford is renowned in a lot of countries as an accomplished pianist, catching the eyes of many by his astonishing abilities. Many knew all there is to know about him; his cold and aloof personality, his preferences and his origins. However, there were other things about this mysterious figure that are yet to be discovered. Unknown to many, music is just something that the platinum-haired youth had utilized in the past, be it merely to pass his time or simply to amuse himself. Even so, his passion for it slowly grew and until now, he continued to play and compose countless of songs and pieces, each with its own unique splendor and melody...

* * *

Delicate fingers danced on white and black keys as they synchronized harmonically with one another, creating a melody that was filled with passion and feelings, something that was alien to the pianist himself. As the piece came to an end, Eyes let the last note linger for a moment longer before lifting his fingers from the keys of the piano. After the echo of the note faded, the platinum-haired youth opened his eyes and gazed at the music sheets laid out neatly in front of him. It was usually placed there only for convenience, since he already knew the song he composed by heart. Sighing inwardly, the platinum-haired youth decided that he had played enough for tonight.

Eyes stood up from his seat and left his instrument, slowly making his way towards the glass window. Leaning against it, his gaze traveled across the translucent glass to observe the bright city lights. The platinum-haired youth did nothing else and merely stayed in his position, watching as it slowly began to drizzle. As unusual as it may seem, Eyes have a unique tendency of observing the many droplets of rain falling from the dark clouds above, something that he often enjoyed doing. The rain often brings a depressing atmosphere to most humans, but to Eyes… it is able to give him a soothing feeling, capable of washing away the thoughts which haunted him repeatedly; the thoughts about being a Blade Children, and thoughts of the hunters who pursues them.

The platinum-haired youth was too indulged in his thoughts to notice another presence that entered the room, approaching him with each swift and silent footstep. By the time he noticed the other, it was too late as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around the platinum-haired youth's lithe figure. That action brought Eyes back into reality as he broke out from his reverie, regaining his composure as quickly as possible to get away from the other's grasp, a dagger in hand. But before the platinum-haired youth could react any further, the figure behind him spoke, "Why, I am hurt. I expected that you would recognize me," he said, whispering in a low tone. At those words, Eyes blinked, the all too familiar voice rang in his head as an image of who it is burned itself in his mind. Kanone Hilbert.

Sighing in relief, Eyes let his hands fall to his sides, dropping the dagger he held onto the carpeted floor. The brown-haired youth eyed the dagger, but he did not say anything in resentment since he knew that it is in Eyes' nature to mistrust almost everything. Trust was something that the platinum-haired youth seldom gave to anyone, perhaps everyone... except for Kanone. Somehow, Eyes felt comfortable even with his presence alone, thus, allowing the other to invade his personal space with the embrace. The platinum-haired youth closed his eyes, relishing the other's presence. Eyes let the silence between them linger for a moment longer before voicing out a query to the other, "What are you doing here at this hour, Kanone?" he inquired, gazing at the translucent glass which reflected the image of the brown-haired youth.

With that said, Kanone lifted his chin and gazed at the reflective glass, looking back at the pianist's direction. Brown met blue as he stared into the icy depths of cold azure eyes, void of any feelings. Emotionless; it was a word that one would often use to describe a person such as Eyes Rutherford, the cold and aloof figure who is known to distant himself from almost everyone. As Kanone gazed into azure orbs, it brought the memories of the past come flooding back into his mind. At that time, most of Eyes' feelings were always shared with him, be it the times of joy or sorrow. Only Kanone knew who the platinum-haired youth truly was beneath the icy demeanor, probably the reason why he grew protective towards the other over the years. He also recalled the promise he made to Eyes… to shed for him the tears which could never fall, to protect him from harm, and to be by his side. Is Eyes not the reason Kanone is still here now?

The brown-haired youth shook those thoughts aside for now, preferring to concentrate on the matters at hand. His lips quirked into a small smile and slowly replied, hands still around the platinum-haired youth's slender waist. "I am here because I want to spend more time with you, Eyes. Even if it is only for a minute or a second more..." The words came out from the brown-haired youth's mouth in a soft seductive whisper, smirking as he noticed azure eyes widened slightly in surprise. The words that were uttered did surprised Eyes greatly, and also succeeded in bringing a rare smile on his lips. Until this very day, only Kanone could stir the emotions in him, capable of making him smile with only his mere presence alone. Even the exact reason to that was unknown to Eyes himself. The only thing he clearly knew was that the amount of trust and feelings he gave to Kanone could never be the same for others.

The platinum-haired youth closed his eyes and leaned onto the firm figure behind him, the source of the soothing warmth. For now, he wished to forget all about those confusing thoughts, intending to savor each second of this rare moment with Kanone. After minutes of silence filled the air, their embrace was broken off by Eyes who slowly pulled the arms away from its position around his waist, turning behind to gaze at the brown-haired youth. That action caught Kanone by surprise as he stared back in the pianist's direction, waiting for any form of response from the other. Eyes did not utter a single word; instead, he chose to show his response in the form of an unexpected action.

Eyes lifted his arms and encircled them both around the brown-haired youth's neck, balancing himself as he tiptoed slightly. Azure eyes closed and lips met as the platinum-haired youth placed a soft kiss on the other's lips. For that one moment, the both of them could only wish that time would stop and last forever. But at times like these which are to be cherished in future, forever would only be a fleeting moment. Kanone stared at the pianist as both pulled away until their faces were only inches apart. Surprise was an understatement as the brown-haired youth could not even utter a single word regarding the action made by the other. The only reaction he received from Eyes was a smile, a genuine one. Even so, he understood what it meant. After all, actions speak louder than words, and sometimes, words are needless to express feelings.

* * *

Author's Notes >> Thank you very much for reading. Reviews and constructive critism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
